Un amor imposible
by S.Dragonblack
Summary: Shadow empieza a sentir un sentimiento extraño llamado "amor" para su suerte es nadamas y nadamenos que Keith.
1. Nuevo sentimiento

**_Bakugan y sus personajes nome pertenecen asi que espero que les guste n_n_**

**_Espero comentarios o quejas ya pues para ver que opinan sobre mis historias jejeje_**

* * *

><p>La paz había sido devuelta a nueva Vestroia, los ex-vexos habían regresado a sus labores antiguas que realizaban antes de aliarse con Rey Zenogeld.<p>

Keith (spectra) había regresado a su casa junto con su hermana Mira, Lync regreso a casa de sus padres para continuar en sus estudios, Volt decidió abrir un pequeño restaurante (nunca quiso decir que cocinaba, es un pasatiempo para el), Mylene decidió trabajar en un hospital como ayudante, Hydron decidió trabajar con Volt como su ayudante.

En cambio Shadow era el que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se quedo en su casa sentado en su sillón observando hacia la nada.

- Estoy…muy…ABURRIDO!-grito-Era mucho mas divertido pelear contra esos tontos de la resistencia, esto es muy silencioso-se recostó en su sillón

Se quedo en silencio unos momentos y se levanto, se dirigió hacia su cuarto, tomo una toalla y se dirigió a la ducha. Mientras el agua caía sobre el empezó a recordar a sus ex-compañeros los momentos buenos y malos.

Pero extrañamente recordaba mucho a aquel chico rubio que siempre utilizaba una mascara para ocultar su rostro.

-Por que tuve que recordar esos momentos-cerrando la llave del agua- En especial por que TENGO QUE ACORDARME DE EL!-amarrándose la toalla en la cintura

Salió furioso y se dirigió hacia su armario y se empezó a vestir, portaba una gabardina negra por fuera y morado por negro, una playera negra, pantalones negros y tenis de bota negras con las agujetas moradas

Salió de su casa y empezó a caminar siguió caminando hasta que paso por la preparatoria en la que estudiaba el joven Lync. Era hora de salida Shadow noto que enfrente de la puerta estaba Keith sin su hermana, Shadow solamente hizo una mueca dio unos cuantos pasos pero después se detuvo al ver que esperaba al joven Lync

-Spectra-decía el pelirosa

-Sabes que me tienes que llamar Keith-decía el rubio

-Lo se pero es la costumbre-da una pequeña sonrisa

-Es…esta bien-un poco sonrojado-A donde quieres ir hoy?-tomándolo de la mano

-Vamos a la plaza-

Shadow se había quedado paralizado al ver esa escena siguió como si nada y los alcanzo

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos verdad-una sonrisa muy forzadamente fingida

-Hola Shadow, si que ha pasado mucho-dice Keith mientras suelta a Lync-Te ves bien con esa ropa que traes-

-Cierto –sonríe Lync-

Shadow solo se puso un poco sonrojado por el alago de Keith

-Por cierto escuche que te llamas Keith-

-Para ti soy Spectra-decía el rubio mientras si ojo derecho se tornaba de un azul más fuerte-vamos Lync se nos hará tarde-

El pelirosa solamente asintió con la cabeza y siguieron su camino Shadow se quedo parado observando a los dos chicos que se iban alejando

-Pero por que?-empezó hacer drama-No es justo, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando

Camino hasta que llego hacia el restaurante que había abierto Volt. Entro y noto que el lugar era grande

-Bienvenido enseguida lo llevo a su mesa-

-Si gra…-voltea ver y era nadamas y nada menos que Hydron-Hydron!-se sorprende Shadow

-Shadow que haces aquí?-

_=Varios minutos después=_

-Ya veo con que es eso-decía Hydron sentado en la misma mesa con Shadow-No creo que sea tan grave-

-Como que no piensas que sea muy grave-le reclamo a Hydron

-Que no es obvio a eso se le llama "Amor"- afirmando-Pero eso es un gran problema ya que Lync ha estado con Keith por 6 meses-

Shadow se llevo las manos a su cabeza y empezó a alborotarse su cabello

-Pero lo que no entiendo es por que con el-decía muy enojado-además sentí algo extraño cuando los vi tomados de la mano

-celos?-sonríe Hydron

-Claro que no por que estarías celoso de Lync-cruza los brazos

-Por que el es tierno, inocente-

-Silencio!-

-Paciente, lindo y además es muy pero muy adorable-

-Tu también estas en mi contra verdad?-

-No solo dijo la verdad-Sonríe Hydron-Pero eso significa que amas a Keith sin importar que cuando los viste fue muy evidente-

Shadow solo bajo la mirada y se quedo pensando en lo que Keith le había dicho

_**=FLASH BACK=**_

_**-Por cierto escuche que te llamas Keith-dcia Shadow con curiosidad  
><strong>_

_**-Para ti soy Spectra-decía el rubio mientras si ojo derecho se tornaba de un azul más fuerte**_

_**=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=**_


	2. Primera Señal

-Me tengo que ir a trabajar-Decía Hydron mientras se levantaba

-Espera como piensas que me pueda librar de esto-Decía Shadow mientras golpeaba la mesa

-Tomara algún tiempo para que ese sentimiento desaparezca-Dando media vuelta dándole la espalda a Shadow-Por ahora solo sigue tu vida normal, nos vemos-

Hydron se fue alejando Shadow suspiro, y se quedo pensando después de unas horas salió del restaurante y se dirigió hacia su casa. Mientras caminaba miro hacia el cielo y noto que el cielo estaba de color naranja

-ya es tan tarde, el día fue muy corto-Seguía caminando

El sin ver hacia enfrente no noto que había una chica caminando, al igual que la chica no noto que el estaba enfrente de ella asi que chocaron

-Por que no te fijas por donde caminas-Decía Shadow un poco molesto (jaja un poco?)-Pero si tu eres…-Observando bien a la chica-Mira?-

-Pero si tú eres el que no se fija, eres muy descuidado Shadow-decía Mira-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Si ha pasado mucho, de donde vienes?-Pregunto curioso

-Pues solo he ido por las compras como siempre, hoy Lync comerá con nosotros-Sonríe y sigue su camino

Shadow se quedo en silencio por un momento y escuchaba sus latidos cuando se imagino a Lync comiendo en la casa de Keith.

Mira se detuvo y observa a Shadow, como estaba como paralizado después de que le dijo eso

-Shadow… quieres venir a cenar con nosotros-Pregunto mira mientras se acercaba al chico

-No-mintiendo-Solo seré como una carga además ya me tenia que ir a casa-empezó a caminar

-Claro que no es asi-Tomo del brazo al chico-Vamos además hay que hacernos mas amigos siempre creí que eras una persona muy amargada, sin corazón…-

-YA ENTENDI!-furioso-Se ve cuanto me querías-

-Y también sin sentimientos-Decía por ultimo Mira

Shadow no dijo nada al respeto por lo que dijo al final, ya que ella tenia mucha razón su único sentimiento era sobre el deseo de ganar siempre sin importar lo que sucediera. Mira jalo a Shadow para que llegaran los dos a su destino.

Cuando al fin llegaron Mira abrió la puerta, los dos pasaron. La casa no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, era de dos pisos.

-Pasa, si quieres puedes esperar en la sala-Decía Mira mientras entraba a la cocina

-Si claro lo que digas-

Shadow iba entrando a la sala cuando observo que en el sillón estaba Keith abrazando a Lync muy amorosamente, el solo se quedo observando dio unos pasos hacia atrás muy sigilosamente.

_-Pero… por que me siento asi-Se pregunto asi mismo-Hydron tendría razón?, eso es imposible no me puede pasar esto-_

Lync estaba sonriendo, al igual que Keith ellos se empezaron a acercar hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Shadow cabizbajo, se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Mira cocinando.

-Me tengo que ir…-

-Pero todavía no he terminado-Decía un poco extrañada-Sucedió algo?-

-No es solo que….-Se da media vuelta-Recordé… que tengo algo que hacer-Salió rápido de la casa y empezó a correr

Extrañamente el sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido al ver a Keith sonreír, Shadow apretó los dientes y al ver que nadie lo seguía se detuvo a dar un respiro

_=En casa de Keith y Mira=_

-Dices que vino Shadow y luego se fue?-Decía Keith un poco extrañado

-Si, fue algo muy extraño-

-Ya es muy tarde-Decía Lync-Si vuelvo a llegar tarde mis padres me regañaran-

Lync tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Te acompañare-Decía Keith-Te puede pasar algo

-No pasara nada además tomare un taxi para llegar mas rápido-Abre la puerta y se despide

El empieza a caminar un poco rápido, nota que no venia ningún taxi por fortuna de el había una parada de autobuses cerca de ahí.

Shadow estaba sentado en la parada de autobuses, ya que no podía dar un paso más, volteo a los lados para ver si venia algún autobús pero para su fortuna ninguno venia

-Es muy tarde creo que se tardara mas-Se escucha un rugir de su estomago-AAAH! ME HUBIERA IDO DESPUES DE COMER!-Empezó a hacer un berrinche

La escena que había visto sobre aquellos dos volvió a pasar por su mente, Shadow solo se alboroto el cabello y se cruzo de brazos, hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar

-Shadow?-

El chico solo volteo a ver a la persona que había pronunciado su nombre era nada menos que Lync. Los dos solamente se quedaron viéndose uno al otro, Shadow lo veía como un rival, mientras que el joven Lync lo veía como un viejo compañero, y como un amigo para el.


	3. Segunda Señal

_**Personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p>-Que haces aquí!-Se levanta Shadow rápido señalándolo-Y donde esta Kei… digo Spectra-<p>

-El esta en su casa es demasiado tarde y tengo que irme a casa-observa a Shadow-Pero por que no le dices Keith?-

Shadow se volteo sin decir nada y se volvió a sentar, Lync hizo lo mismo un poco distanciado de Shadow por supuesto.

-Por que te fuiste de la casa-Pregunto Lync

-No me sentía cómodo que alguien me invitara a su casa-Miro de reojo a otro lado-No sabia que tu estabas enamorado de Spectra-Volteándolo a ver

-Antes de los vexos se separaran me di cuanta que el era la persona mas importante para mi-Se sonroja un poco-Le dije lo que yo sentía y el acepto mis sentimientos es como si los dos hubiéramos estado destinado a estar juntos-

-Ya veo-aprieta los puños-Pero en verdad crees que es lo correcto?-

-A que te refieres?-

-No nada-Se levanta y sonríe de lado

-Siempre haz sido alguien raro… pero sabes…-Sonríe-Me puse muy feliz cuando el sentía lo mismo por mi-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un instante, cuando unas luces capturaron su atención, era un autobús.

-Creo que me iré en este decía Lync-Se levanta-No hay taxis a esta hora asi que tomare este-

-Yo también-Decía Shadow

-Pero tu no necesitas transporte vives cerca de aquí-

-Si pero tenia pensado visitar a Hydron el vive por dirección a tu casa verdad?-Decía Shadow

-Si claro entonces nos iremos juntos-

El autobús se detuvo y los dos subieron Shadow se sentó en la parte de atrás del autobús, Lync se sentó alado de el

-Por que te sientas conmigo?-Decía molesto Shadow

-Es que me da miedo viajar solo en transporte-Un poco temeroso-Keith siempre me acompaña a casa, pero quería saber si yo ya podía perder el miedo-

Shadow suspiro y no volteo a verlo, en cambio Lync empezó a platicarles muchas cosas de lo que había hecho después de la separación de los vexos. Shadow lo escuchaba pero no lo voleaba a ver. Después de rato notaron que ya casi llegaban hacia la calle en donde vivía Hydron al igual que en donde quedaba la casa de Lync, los dos bajaron. Había dos caminos distintos Lync tomo el de la derecha y Shadow el de la izquierda.

-Maldición, por que siempre tengo que enojarme yo-dio una pequeña risa-No importa Hydron me ayudara con esto-

Camino hasta que llego a un departamento

-El mas rico de todos y vive en un departamento esta bien que su padre lo metieran a un manicomio pero esto-Suspira y observa el edificio-No hay remedio

Empezó a subir hasta el último piso (4º piso). Toca la puerta muy fuerte ya que tal vez Hydron estaría dormido

-Hey príncipe consentido ábreme-Empezó a gritar

-Ya voy solo espera un momento-Se escucho detrás de la puerta-Que es lo que quieres-Decía Hydron mientras abría la puerta

-Que es eso?-Decía Shadow mientras observaba el atuendo del chico

-Pues es mi pijama-Vestía una playera de manga larga color azul con una carita de oso en medio, traía un pants color blanco con muchas caritas de ositos y unas pantuflas de color azul del mismo color que la playera

-JAJAJAJAJAJA! CREI QUE ERAS PATETICO PERO AHORA-Se burlaba

-Veo que no es nada asi que…-empezando a cerrar la puerta

-No espera, déjame pasar-

Una vez que Shadow entro a su casa noto que era muy grande con varios lujos decorándola, Hydron se sentó en el sillón

-Que sucede ya estaba en mi quinto sueño y tu me despiertas-dio un pequeño bostezo

Shadow se acerco mucho hacia el casi como para un beso, Hydron solo le dio un puñetazo en la cara y este salió volando

-Por que me pegaste!-Se enoja Shadow

-Intentabas besarme-

-Cla…claro que no como piensas eso solo que ver como reaccionabas-

-Para que haces esto-Pensó un poco-Le dirás a Keith lo que sientes por el?-

-No, solo quería saber como reaccionaria si me le acercaba mucho-Se sonroja un poco (se ha sonrojado aah)

-Pues creo que el te golpearía no tienes que tener tu mirada de odio y de maniático siempre también tienes que ser feliz si no el te pegara-

Shadow se sentó a lado de Hydron y se puso triste por lo que le dijo

-Hoy vi a Spectra y a Lync besándose, sentí una extraña sensación cuando los vi-

-Eso son celos, tienes que aprender de la vida-

-Mira quien habla –Rezongo Shadow

-Mejor platicamos mañana pasa la noche aquí si quieres, es muy tarde por ahora-

Shadow no dijo nada y se dirigió a una habitación que estaba alado de la de Hydron, se quito la gabardina y se acostó en la cama.

Hydron solo apago las luces y cerro la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba aquel chico confundido. Shadow no conseguía el sueño, se levanto y fue hacia la ventana observo que había muchas luces.

_-Aun que le confesara mis sentimientos, nada cambiaria no podría llamarlo Keith-Pensó al momento se ponía triste-Y si cambiara… aun asi no le importaría el quiere a Lync, no puedo competir con el-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es pero que les guste espero sacar los capitulos mas rapido n_n<strong>_


	4. Como poder explicarlo

Shadow no sabia en que pensar, la noche se le hacia eterna no podía dejar de pensar en aquel rubio del que se había enamorado. Se volvió a acostar en la cama coloco su almohada en su cabeza, y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos.

Cuando amaneció, Hydron estaba en el comedor tomando una taza de café con galletas mientras checaba el correo, en cambio el invitado no estaba del todo bien, ya que se le habían hecho unas ojeras que se notaban a simple vista. El se levanta y sale del cuarto.

-Ah…, Shadow buenos días-Dice Hydron con una sonrisa

En cambio Shadow lo volteo a ver como si fuera algún tipo de espectro, si se dirigió al baño

-Que… que miedo-Le dio escalofrió-Creo que no pudo dormir, intentaría animarlo pero el no quiere ayuda-Observa el reloj ya casi eran las 9 de la mañana-Oh, ya voy tarde será mejor que me apresure-

Se termina de beber su café y se dirige al baño, empezó a tocar la puerta

-SHADOW!, APRESURATE YA VOY TARDE AL TRABAJO-Presiono Hydron

En el baño Shadow se empezó a lavar la cara y se miro al espejo

_-Me veo muy mal es como, cuando perdía una batalla contra los de la resistencia-Pensó mientras se echaba mas agua en la cara._

Sale del baño mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla, Hydron solo lo observo y entro al baño. Shadow entro a su cuarto y se puso su gabardina, es cuando se escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta, Shadow solo se dirigió a la cocina ya que pensaría que se iría si no hacia ruido.

Pero seguían tocando la puerta el se dirigió con enojo y abrió la puerta

-Que es lo que qui…-Decía con un poco de enojo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase observo aquella persona que estaba en la puerta-Spectra?

-Oh?... Shadow no sabia que estabas aquí-Decía aquel rubio-Vine a ver a Hydron no sabes si esta?-

-S…si, solo que esta en el baño creo que se tardara-Decía un poco sonrojado

-Ya veo, puedo esperarlo?-Decía mientras su ojo derecho se ponía de un azul mas fuerte

-Cla…claro pasa-Dejándolo pasar-

Keith se sentó en el sillón, se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos, Shadow solo lo observo y se sentó alado de el. El sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido.

_-Tengo que decirlo…pero no se como-Pensó mientras lo observaba de reojo _

-Por cierto Shadow gracias por lo de ayer-Decía Keith aun sin abrir los ojos

-Gracias por que?...-Decía Shadow luego para empezar a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche pasada-

_**=FLASH BACK=**_

_-Por que te sientas conmigo?-Decía molesto Shadow_

_-Es que me da miedo viajar solo en transporte-Un poco temeroso-Keith siempre me acompaña a casa, pero quería saber si yo ya podía perder el miedo-_

_**=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=**_

-Por haber acompañado a Lync a su casa-Voltea a ver a Shadow-En verdad no creí que tuvieras un poco de generosidad en tu corazón-Sonríe

-Pu…pues soy un humano tengo que hacer algo por un ex-compañero-Se sonroja un poco mas-Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro-Decía Keith un poco extrañado-Que quieres preguntar-

-Por que todos pueden llamarte por tu nombre, excepto yo?-Baja la mirada

Keith se levanto y suspiro, se dirigió a la ventana observo por unos segundos y volteo a ver a Shadow.

-Eso es por que… en realidad extraño que me llamen asi, y creí que si hacia que tu me llamaras Spectra me sentiría mejor-

-Solo es eso?-Dijo Shadow mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia Keith-Crei que era por que no me considerabas como tu amigo-Sujeto a Keith del brazo y lo acorralo dirigiéndolo hacia la pared

-Que es lo que te pasa?, suéltame-Decía Keith mientras su ojo derecho se tornaba de un azul mas fuerte-No puedes hacerme esto

-Por que…-Decía Shadow cabizbajo-Por que… no me dejas decirte Keith, acaso me odias?

-Shadow, tu… estas… llorando-Decía con una mirada triste y a la vez sorprendido

Shadow levanta y lagrimas salían de sus ojos, el empezó a abrazar a Keith. Este estaba un poco confundido.

-Shadow sabes que estoy con Lync no puedo hacerle esto y menos a el-

-…-Shadow no dijo nada y seguía abrazándolo-Si no puedo tenerte, por lo menos déjame llamarte por tu nombre por favor-

-Pero de que estas hablando?-Intentando separarse de Shadow

-No puedo seguir soportando este tonto sentimiento, pero en realidad veo que si será muy difícil poder superarlo…-

-Deja de abrazarme Shadow Prove-Muy enojado-Si es por mi nombre puedes decirme asi pero Lync es la única persona que puede abrazarme, aparte de Mira-

Los dos se separan, Shadow se limpio las lagrimas esperando que ya no le salieran mas, Hydron iba saliendo del baño cuando los vio, camino sigilosamente para que no lo vieran y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, dejo un poco abierta su puerta para poder espiarlos sin que ellos se dieran cuanta.

_-Que es lo que esta sucediendo-Pensó-Creo que es mi culpa, se me olvidaba que hoy Keith me acompaña a mi trabajo para platicar con Volt-Suspira-Espero que Shadow no haga ninguna tontería-_

-Y sobre todo a que te refieres con sentimiento?-

-Spectra, no mejor dicho Keith sabes que puedes contar con migo en todo y que nunca haría algo para lastimarte-A su mente recordó la cara de Lync de felicidad cuando estaba con Keith

-A que te refieres?-

-Keith es que yo…-

_-Oh no lo va a echar todo a perder-Pensó Hydron mientras se vestía rápido_

Antes de que Shadow pudiera terminar de hablar sale Hydron con su uniforme puesto, llevaba un tipo traje color negro con camisa blanca, y corbata de color negro.

-Keith no creí que llegaras tan temprano-Con una sonrisa fingida-_Lo siento Shadow pero ese momento tendrá que esperar-Pensó mientras observaba al chico que estaba cabizbajo_

* * *

><p><strong>Aaah! pobre Shadow jejeje...<strong>

**No pude subir capitulo por que estaba haciendo tarea espero que les guste n_n  
><strong>


	5. Sin saber que pensar

Shadow solamente alzo la mirada y observo a Hydron con una mirada de odio. Keith estaba muy confundido de lo que le había dicho Shadow, todos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

Hydron pensó rápido para que se acabara el silencio entre todos

-Shadow me habías dicho que querías trabajar en el restaurante de Volt verdad-Viéndole mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Si…si es cierto-Un poco confundido

-No llegaremos a tiempo con esta actitud-Decía Keith mientras se dirigía a la puerta-Tenemos que irnos-

-Cierto…vamos-Decía Hydron

Los tres salieron mientras bajaban las escaleras, Shadow caminaba despacio haciendo que fuera del de hasta atrás.

-Oye por cierto-Decía Keith-Volt me ha dicho que eres un buen empleado-

-Jejeje… no es para tanto-Se sonrojaba un poco-Pero si me he esforzado mucho

Shadow no decía nada solo los observaba como hablaban, empezó a caminar un poco mas rápido para que no se quedara muy atrás.

-Shadow y por que decidirás trabajar en el restaurante de volt?-Preguntaba Keith

-Pues por que en todos mis trabajos han sido muy aburridos-Contesto de forma muy fría y un poco molesto (su forma normal jajaja)

Los tres llegaron a la estación del autobús por su fortuna este no tardo por lo cual subieron rápido llegaron y bajaron. Caminaron un poco más rápido hasta que llegaron al restaurante de Volt. Hydron le indico a Shadow y a Keith en donde se encontraba Volt, asi que los dos se dirigieron hacia donde les indico Hydron, una vez en la parte de arriba del restaurante tocaron la puerta

-Espero que si este-Decía Keith

-Si yo también-Decía Shadow un poco sonrojado

-Es Keith, junto con Shadow-La puerta se empezó a abrir y salía Volt-Cuanto tiempo Shadow

Volt estaba vestido igual que como estaba Hydron.

-Pasen-Decía mientras los dejaba pasar-Que es lo que te trae por aquí Shadow?-

-Me preguntaba que si me podías dar trabajo aquí-Viendo

-Pues… claro, solo que si hechas a perderlo tan solo una vez te hechare-Mirandolo muy seriamente

-Si, si lo que digas y cuando comienzo?-Pasándolo por alto

-Hoy mismo…-Sonriendo de lado

-Pero por que tan pronto-Se sorprende

-Fácil… quiere saber cuanto tiempo puedes estar aquí-

-Esta bien iré con Hydron para que me explique lo que se hace aquí-Se da media vuelta y sale por la puerta

-Que sucede Keith vienes un poco callado, sucedió algo entre Lync y tu?-Se preocupo Volt

-No es eso… es que Shadow-Bajo la mirada

-Que fue lo que te hizo ese maniático?-

-No lo creerás pero estaba llorando, tenía lágrimas de tristeza-Voltea a ver a Volt-Y menciono algo de un sentimiento-

-Pobre Shadow no entiende lo que es la vida-

En lo de mientras Shadow empezó a buscar a Hydron por el restaurante, cuando lo encontró noto que iba con dirección hacia la cocina

-Hydron espera-Le grito

-Que sucede Shadow?-

-Me podrías decir como se trabaja en esto no tengo ni la mas remota idea-

-Parece que volt se ha vuelto un poco sensible-Mientras sonreía

-Pero además de eso….-Se sonroja un poco y mira hacia una esquina-

-Antes de que digas algo que fue lo que sucedió hoy?-

-De que me hablas?-Disimulando que no había pasado nada

-No podre hacer que le gustes a Keith pero puedo hacer que se fije un poco en ti-Sonrió de lado Hydron

Shadow lo miro extrañamente he hizo una mueca, Hydron lo llevo a un armario donde estaban los uniformes del restaurante.

-Pero que es esto?-

-Pruébate el uniforme que te quede mejor ya que ese será tu uniforme-Se recarga en el marco de la puerta

-Pero… como harás que Keith se fije un poco en mi?-

-Eso será muy fácil-Sonríe-Te hare un cambio de imagen-

-UN CAMBIO DE QUE?-Lo dice enojado Shadow mientras lo miraba con una mirada de odio y muerte

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un cambio de imagen?<em>**

**_Se vera mas lindo Shadow?_**

**_quien sabe espero que si nwn_**


	6. Plan:Cambio de imagen parte 1

-Un cambio de imagen, será algo divertido-Decía Hydron mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa de lado

Shadow va saliendo del vestidor con su uniforme (que hermoso ya me lo imagine), el se sonrojo cuando se observo al espejo, Hydron le puso la mano en su hombro y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos te enseñare como se tiene que trabajar aquí-Tomo del brazo a Shadow y lo llevo a la recepción-Mira aquí tendrás que estar cuando lleguen los clientes. Después los diriges hacia su mesa-Señalando donde están las mesas

-Si… y que pasa si no hay mesas?-Pregunto con una mirada muy desinteresada-Y eso seria todo?-

-Pues ellos, los pondrías en espera y aquí empezarías con tu cambio de imagen-Sonríe-Ya que tendrás que dejar tu comportamiento amargado y rudo-

-Quieres decir que…-

-Asi es tienes que sonreír-

-Estas loco!-Sujeto a Hydron de la ropa-No puedo hacer eso, eso es en contra de mis principios-

-Tendrás que hacerlo ya que puede que Keith te trate mejor-

Shadow lo soltó y solo se puso un poco sonrojado y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Hydron, se quedo pensando unos instantes Hydron suspiro.

-Bueno si crees saber lo que se tiene que hacer en este lugar entonces te dejare-Decía Hydron mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar

-Espera-Tomándolo del hombro-Intentare sonreír-

-Muy bien después de esto iremos por tu nuevo cambio de ropa-

-Pero que tiene de malo mi forma de vestir?-

-Pues… es un poco no muy ideal para ti-

-A mi me parece que si me queda-

-Aun asi un cambio de ropa no te pasara nada-

Los dos dejaron la platica hasta ahí y se pusieron a trabajar Hydron hacia su trabajo normal, y con mayor experiencia, mientras que Shadow se esforzaba en sonreírle a las personas. En cambio Keith seguía en la oficina de Volt.

-Ya veo entonces quieres regalarle eso a Lync-Decía un poco serio Volt

-Si, y solo necesito a alguien que lo cuide-Decía Keith-Y me preguntaba que si tu lo podrías cuidar hasta entonces-

-Me gustaría pero no puedo, vivo en un departamento y no puedo tener mascotas-

_-Ganas mucho dinero y no te haz comprado una casa-Pensó-_Ya veo entonces tendré que decirle a Mylene-

_-Yo que tu no lo haría ella los odia-_

_-_Tienes razón entonces veré que podre hacer-Se da media vueltay se dirige a la puerta

-Antes de que te vallas quiero preguntarte algo-

-Que sucede Volt?-Se detiene y lo voltea a ver

-Sobre lo que me dijiste que paso entre Shadow y contigo, como veras a Lync o inclusive a Shadow-

-No le diré nada a Lync y con Shadow…-Empezó a caminar-Actuare como si no hubiera pasado nada-Cerrando la puerta

-Entonces si era cierto lo que me dijo Hydron…-

Keith bajaba por las escaleras y en eso observo a Shadow trabajando, logro notar que dio una pequeña sonrisa hacia los clientes, este se puso un poco sonrojado. Obviamente Shadow siguió con su trabajo, Hydron noto que Keith estaba observando a Shadow.

Keith se fue antes de que lo viera, el día de trabajo acabo temprano para ellos ya que Volt tenía que visitar a Mylene, Hydron estaba listo para irse pero Shadow se cambio el uniforme por la ropa que traía, llevaba una bolsa en donde traía su uniforme de trabajo

-Bueno es hora de irme nos vemos mañana-

-A donde crees que vas?-Decía Hydron

-A pues veras… hay un lugar que todos le llaman casa y pues yo me dirijo a la mía-Decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta un poco nervioso

-Tu… no iras a ningún lado hoy iremos por tu cambio de imagen-Señalándolo-Ya estas aprendiendo a ser un poco más sonriente, eso es solo la primera parte de tu cambio-

Hydron llevo a Shadow voluntariamente a fuerzas al centro de la ciudad, era una plaza enorme tenia diversas tiendas. Los dos se dirigieron a una tienda de ropa en la cual comenzarían con el nuevo atuendo.

-Comencemos con el cambio de look-Decía Hydron mientras jalaba para adentro de la tienda a Shadow

-NOOOOO!, prefiero morir-

-Vamos no pasara nada malo, además traje a dos personas que nos podrían ayudar en esto-

-Que quieres decir?-

-Vaya vaya mira a quien encontré a un chico que sigue pareciendo un loco-Decía una chica de cabello azul

-Mylene, que haces aquí-Decía con enfado Shadow

-Vamos Shadow a las chicas no se les debe de gritar, no te enseñaron eso?-Decía un pelirosa

-Si pudiste venir Lync, no creí que fueras a venir-

Shadow solo se quedo un poco impresionado al ver que Lync lo ayudaría a escoger ropa, para impresionar a Keith, Lync se acerca a Shadow y le da una sonrisa. En la mente de Shadow empezó a ver como iba desapareciendo esa sonrisa si Keith no estuviera alado de Lync.

_-Que es este sentimiento y lo que imagine ver?-Se pregunto el mismo_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primero que nada no pude subir capitulos estos dias por <strong>_

_**pues ya saben tarea convenciones de anime jejejeje**_

_**y tambien por que no me inspiraba, aun asi espero que les haya gustado n_n**_

_**y sobre los otros personajes pues es que esta es una historia de los ex-vexos y pues ya sabran :P**  
><em>


	7. Cambio de imagen parte 2

**_Lamento no haber podido escribir ultimamente es solo que las tareas y los maetsros y ustedes comprenderan jajajajaja_**

**_bueno continuo con la historia el sig. capitulo estara muy interesante jajajaja siento feo al ser malvada con los personajes que me gustan_**

**_Shadow perdoname jejejeje _**

* * *

><p>-Hydron que significa esto?-<p>

-Te lo dije nos ayudaran-Sonríe Hydron

-Pero por que también trajiste a Lync?-Le decía Shadow a Hydron

-Solo pensé que podía ser algo divertido-

A Shadow lo empezó a rodear un aura roja observando a Hydron con mirada de odio, solo podía pensar en aniquilarlo. Mylene suspiro y jalo a los 3 chavos.

-Basta de pura platica, venimos por el nuevo look de Shadow-

-Es cierto-Decía Lync mientras se soltaba de Mylene

-Prefiero que me torturen-Empezó a decir muy enfadado Shadow-No me pueden obligar

-Por cierto por que quieres un cambio de imagen?-pregunto Mylene un poco seria

-Cierto Shadow, Hydron no nos dijo nada-Decía Lync

Shadow empezó a ponerse nervioso, y a sonrojarse no sabia que decir que empezó a balbucear

-lo que pasa… es… que… verán…yo-

-No seas tímido-Decía Hydron mientras la daba un leve golpe en la espalda-Shadow esta enamorado-

-HYDRON!-Le grito Shadow-NO TIENEN QUE SABER ESO!-

-Asi que es eso-Decía Mylene

-No te preocupes te ayudare-Decía Lync mientras sonreía-Iré a ver que clase de ropa te queda-

Lync se fue dejando a los otros 3, Shadow estaba impactado y a la vez enfurecido. Mylene solo suspiro y se dirigió a la sección de trajes para caballeros

-A donde crees que vas?-Pregunto Shadow

-Voy a ayudarlos, además…-Observo a Lync-El esta muy feliz al estar con todos después de lo que paso-

-Ya veo entonces yo te acompañare-Decía Hydron-En lo de mientras Shadow practica tu vocabulario-

-A que te refieres?, mi vocabulario esta bien no necesito que alguien consentido y tan arrogante como tu me diga que hacer-

-Cierto Shadow, cambia tu vocabulario-

Shadow se quedo serio y se volteo. Los otros dos se fueron, pasaron unos minutos y Shadow estaba sentado en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

-Oye… Shadow… Despierta-Decía una voz que se le hacia familiar-Puedes enfermarte aquí-

_-Esa voz… yo la conozco… Keith?... no… es de alguien mas-Pensó mientras abría poco a poco los ojos_

Shadow se sorprendió ya que estaba Lync enfrente de el, este solamente se tallo los ojos observo que había casi una montaña de ropa esperando que Shadow se la probara.

-Es hora de la verdad-Decía Mylene mientras metía a Shadow al probador junto con varia ropa

-No me pondré eso-Shadow se cruzo de brazos

A su mente llego una imagen de el junto con Keith, se sonrojo un poco y tomo un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera de manga larga negra. Los que estaban ansiosos por ver al que podría ser el nuevo Shadow, se sorprendieron al ver que se veía bien.

-Que… opinan-un poco sonrojado

-Te ves bien Shadow-Decía Lync

-Cierto en verdad pareces otro-Comentaba Hydron

-No me gusta-Decía Mylene cruzada de brazos-Intenta con otro

Shadow solamente hizo una mueca y regreso a cambiarse. Pasaron varias horas y ninguna combinación le agradaba a la chica.

Los otros dos estaban cansados que fueron por algo de tomar, para cuando regresaron solo escucharon la voz de Mylene con un poco mas de dulzura.

-Este te queda como anillo al dedo-

Los dos chicos se apresuraron y observaron aquel chico que tenia un estilo Darketo. Llevaba un pantalón negro, una gabardina negra con estoperoles plateados junto con una camisa blanca y unas botas de color negro.

-Cierto te ves súper-Decía Hydron

-Solo falta algo-Decía Lync mientras jalaba a Shadow hacia la sección de maquillaje-No te muevas-

-Es…espera eso no era lo que tenia en mente-

Lync tomo un delineador color negro y se lo empezó a poner. Cuando termino le dio un espejo y noto que se veía bien, Shadow se sonrojo los otros dos se dirigieron con ellos y lo observaron que se veía bien.

-Bien eso seria todo, pasemos a comer yo invito-Decía Hydron

Hydron pago, por la ropa de Shadow y aparte los invito a comer (lo que se espera de alguien que sea un príncipe). Mylene tuvo que irse ya que le tocaba el turno de la noche asi que se fue.

Los otros se fueron esperaron en la estación del autobús para que Hydron y Lync se fueran, Shadow vivía cerca de ahí asi que nadamas espero a que se fueran.

-Hoy me la pase genial-Decía Lync-Espero que otro día salgamos

-Si yo también me divertí un poco-Decía Shadow

Los otros dos se sorprendieron un poco, fue cuando llego el autobús ellos se subieron en cambio Shadow empezó a caminar un poco rápido. Las imágenes seguían en su cabeza de lo que había sucedido ese día. Apresuro el paso y cuando menos se dio cuenta noto que ya había llegado a su casa en la entrada estaba sentado un chico un pequeño gatito blanco con una mancha negra en su ojo izquierdo dormido en sus piernas.

-Al fin llegas creí que tardarías mas-La persona se levanta y carga al pequeño gatito

-Keith?, que haces aquí-

-Quería pedirte un favor, no se si quisieras hacerlo-Observa al chico y se da un pequeño sonrojo

-Que es?-Decía Shadow curioso

Mientras en el autobús Hydron estaba sentado junto a Lync y fue cuando noto que se había olvidado darle algo a Shadow

-Cierto… yo bajare aquí-Se levanta Lync y se dirige a la salida

-Espera! a donde vas?-Le grita Hydron desde la ventana

-Tengo que darle algo a Shadow, iré a casa mas tarde-Empezó a correr

Shadow escuchaba nuevamente los latidos de su corazón al ver que Keith estaba enfrente de el.

-Quisiera que cuidaras al gatito por mi por favor-

-Y por que no puedes tu?-Decía Shadow despreocupado

-Es que… a mi hermana le gustan mucho y se lo quedara pero es para Lync-Suspira-Y el va mucho a mi casa asi que por favor cuidalo-Entregandoselo

-Es…esta bien-Un poco sonrojado

Mientras Lync estaba a punto de llegar cuando vio a Keith que estaba hablando con Shadow mientras le entregaba al gatito, los dos estaban sonrojados, sin embargo el pelirosa solamente se quedo en shock al ver a los dos.

-Keith…Shadow…por que-Apretó sus dientes mientras en la mano tenía una pequeña caja-No crei que el me haría algo asi…-Dejando caer una lagrima

* * *

><p><strong><em>P.D.:Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo jejejeje <em>**


	8. Mal entendido part1:Un nuevo integrante

_**-Keith…Shadow…por que-Apretó sus dientes mientras en la mano tenía una pequeña caja-No creí que el me haría algo asi…-Dejando caer una lagrima**_

-Por favor cuida de el no estará mucho tiempo contigo-Le decía Keith

-Esta bien lo hare por Lync-Shadow abrió los ojos y recordó la imagen que había visto de Lync llorando por Keith

En ese entonces Shadow voltea a ver hacia donde estaba Lync, solo abrió los ojos y Lync salió corriendo de ahí, Keith también volteo y vio al pelirosa que corría demasiado triste por lo que había visto.

-Maldición-Decía Keith-Por favor te lo encargo-Decía mientras se alejaba persiguiendo al pelirosa

-ESPERA!, NO SE COMO SE CUIDA UNO DE ESTOS!-Le grito Shadow pero el ya estaba muy lejos-Dime… como se cuida a alguien como tu?-Observando al gato

El gato solamente bostezo, Shadow solo se molesto y se metió a su casa. Bajó al gato al piso y el le hizo una pequeña cama con algunas cobijas y las coloco alado de su cama.

-Escúchame como vivirás conmigo por un tiempo esa será tu cama-Decía señalando la camita del gatito-Y yo dormiré…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase noto que el gatito estaba arriba de su cama acostado hecho bolita. A Shadow solo se le salía una vena del enojo que tenia, tomo al gatito y lo puso donde estaban todas las cobijas y el se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama. El gatito solo se le quedo viendo con cara de ¬¬.

-Buenas noches gatito-

El gatito solamente se volvió a subir a la cama y se acostó en el estomago de Shadow, este solo frunció el ceño y lo volvió a bajar. Asi siguió toda la noche ya que el gatito era muy pequeño para entender lo que era quedarse abajo. Shadow no pudo dormir casi nada y se levanto con unas ojeras que ni el se imaginaba.

-AAAAHHH! Tonto gato por tu culpa no pude dormir bien-Bosteza y nota que ya sele hacia tarde-MALDICION!-

Se levanta rápido y se mete a bañar, terminando se pone el uniforme de su trabajo el gatito se le quedaba viendo con unos ojos de Aaaah! Kawaiii.

-Que me miras?-Decía Shadow mientras lo observaba y el gatito solo maulló-Tienes hambre?

Shadow suspiro y no supo que podía comer los gatos se puso a pensar y hasta que se dirigió a su cocina y le sirvió leche en un platito. El gatito felizmente la bebió, Shadow solamente se dirigió a la puerta y salió, el pequeño minino solamente lo observo y escucho como se ponía el seguro en la puerta.

-Maldición, ahora voy tarde-Shadow comenzó a correr

Siguió corriendo hasta que al fin consiguió llegar, Hydron estaba en la puerta esperándolo.

-Por que llegaste tan tarde-Decía Hydron un poco molesto

-Lo siento es que tuve una distracción-Decía Shadow un poco despreocupado

-Quiero que me cuentes lo que sucedió ayer en la noche-Jalo Hydron a Shadow adentro del restaurante llevándolo a la cocina y sentándolo en una silla-Que le hiciste a Keith?

- Yo no hice nada es mas el me dio algo para que lo cuidara-Mirando a otro lado

Hydron solamente suspiro y salió

-Creo que comenzare a trabajar-Menciono Shadow, mientras se dirigía afuera de la cocina y se dirigía a la puerta principal.

Una vez que estaba ahí noto que iban entrando Ace junto con Mira, Shadow solo pensó en que seria divertido atenderlos.

-Bienvenidos les mostrare su mesa-Decía Shadow con una gentileza y con una sonrisa (mas fingida no se podía?)

-Sh…Shadow?-Menciono Ace-Que haces aquí?

-Pues trabajo para poder sobrevivir-Observo al chico-Y hace cuanto que ustedes salen?

Los dos se sonrojaron un poco y voltearon a lados diferentes

-Nos llevarías a nuestra mesa por favor?-Decía Ace

Shadow los llevo a su mesa ubicada alado de una ventana, les dio el menú y ellos lo empezaron a ver.

-Que les puedo servir-Decía Shadow mientras sacaba una libretita junto con una pluma

-Pues yo quiero un espagueti-Decía Ace

-Yo quiero una ensalada-Decía Mira

Shadow solo suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina, espero hasta que estuviera la orden y las llevo a la mesa en donde estaba Mira y Ace. Ellos dos estaban platicando sobre la situación que había sucedido entre Lync y Keith, Shadow hacia como que no escuchaba nada-

-Ya veo pobre Lync nunca pensé que se pusiera asi-

-Si… Keith esta como en Shock, no ha querido salir de su habitación-

Shadow solo se quedo callado y bajo la mirada, Hydron se acerco a el

-Hoy Volt nos día salida libre asi que si quieres…- Antes de que terminara noto que Shadow ya se iba-Bueno entonces… te veo mañana-

Shadow solamente seguía viendo a Lync como los observaba a los dos en la noche pasada, después de haberlo visto tan feliz por que todos estaban reunidos. Este comenzó a correr y llego muy agitado a su casa, abrió rápidamente y el gatito solamente corrió para darle la bienvenida, sin embargo Shadow lo observo y solamente se enojo.

-TU!-Apretó el puño y solo observo las lágrimas de Lync que había derramado por ese momento-SI NO HUBIERAS LLEGADO AQUÍ TODO SERIA DIFERENTE-

El gatito solamente bajo las orejas y se hizo para atrás. Shadow solamente recordó que Keith se lo quería dar a Lync como un regalo, el se dirigió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta se recargo en la puerta y se sentó mirando hacia el techo

-_**Que es lo me pasa… Keith… en verdad ellos son uno para el otro-Empezando a salir lágrimas-Ya no se que hacer, mañana le dire todo a Keith-**_


	9. Mal entendido part2:Adios Keith

**_Lo que hizo keith mientras iba tras el pelirosa que estaba con el corazon roto despues de lo que habia visto._**

* * *

><p>Keith iba corriendo tras Lync, que en su mano tenia la caja un regalo que era para Shadow. Sin en cambio cuando lo logro a alcanzar y lo sujeto del brazo<p>

-Espera no es lo que tu crees-Decía el rubio muy agitado-No es lo que tu crees que era-

Lync solamente seguía con las lágrimas en sus ojos y recordando las imágenes que había visto de Keith junto con Shadow

-Tu me habías dicho que le regalarías algo demasiado especial a la persona que mas querías en realidad-Aprieta su puño que estaba libre-Y SE LO DISTE A SHADOW!-

Keith solamente se le quedo viendo y abrió los ojos lentamente empezó a mover la cabeza hacia los lados (asi como diciendo que no) Keith solamente lo soltó.

-Perdóname Keith…pero creo…-Con tristeza

-No lo digas-Decía con un pesar-Por favor… no me hagas esto

-Deberíamos terminar-Cerrando los ojos y empezando a caminar para enseguida tomar su autobús

Keith solamente se quedo paralizado cuando escucho eso, sus ojos perdieron un poco de brillo y se llevo sus dos manos a su cara para después sacar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Ala mañana siguiente Mira subió a su habitación de Keith, ya que era la hora del desayuno y el aun no bajaba

-Hermano?...es hora del desayuno no bajaras?-Preguntaba la peli naranja

Sin embargo el estaba acostado en la cama aun debajo de las cobijas, como si estuviera enfermo, pero sin embargo seguía recordando lo ultimo que escucho de Lync. Mira solamente bajo y se sentó en la sala, se empezó a preocupa por la condición de su hermano

-Que raro Keith nunca hace eso, le habrá pasado algo ayer?-Da un suspiro y fue cuando sonó el teléfono

Ella se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba el teléfono y contesto

-Bueno?-

_-Hola ha pasado mucho tiempo no es asi Mira?-_

-Eres tú- Un poco sonrojada-Ese milagro que marcas-

_-S…si jeje quería invitarte a salir hoy nose si tengas tiempo-_

-Claro que si, a que hora nos veremos?-

_-Te parece como a las 5?-_

Mira seguía platicando por teléfono, mientras que su hermano salió de la habitación y se metió a bañarse. En cambio, Lync estaba en la escuela, era la hora del descanso el solamente se quedo en su salón observando por la ventana

-Keith…Creo que serás más feliz con el-suspirando e imaginándose al peligris y al rubio juntos-No seré un estorbo para ustedes dos-Con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

La hora de la salida de la escuela llego Lync solamente caminaba con mucha tristeza, cuando salió recordaba que Keith siempre lo esperaba enfrente de la entrada…sin embargo eso para el solo seria un recuerdo.

Keith que ya se había bañado y vestido, aun seguía encerrado en su cuarto, no había salido a desayunar, su hermana ya no estaba ahí ya tenia rato que habían pasado por ella. El observaba por la ventana y noto que Lync apenas iba saliendo de la escuela.

-Espero que no te pase nada malo de regreso-Decía preocupado-Tendré que ir hablar con el-Sale de su cuarto

Sale de su casa y empezó a caminar a dirección a casa de Shadow, cuando llegaba a una parada de autobuses noto que estaba Lync esperando a su camión los dos se voltearon a ver, Keith siguió caminando y Lync solamente bajo la mirada junto con la cabeza

-Necesito hablar contigo mañana, espero que aceptes mi invitación-Decía el rubio cuando estaba alado del pelirosa

Keith continuo caminando, Lync solo observo como se marchaba y se sube a su autobús.

-Espero que si me quiera escuchar…-Estaba en duda el rubio

-No se para que me quiera hablar-Decía el pelirosa mientras observaba por la ventana-

En el autobús se sube un sujeto con una pistola y amenaza al conductor

-Ahora aran todo lo que yo les diga-Decía el sujeto armado mientras, los amenazaba con su arma

Lync empezó a temblar y cerro los ojos y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue se ex preciado Keith. Mientras aquel chico Keith iba llegando a la casa de Shadow y comenzó a tocar.

-Shadow tengo que hablar contigo-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo jejeje <em>**


	10. Lync secuestrado?, Shadow decide

**_Otro capitulo n_n jejeje ultimamente no he tenido imaginacion asi que no se desesperen por que si lo acabare zaz?_**

* * *

><p>Shadow solamente se seco las lagrimas y salió de su cuarto, el pequeño gatito aun estaba triste de cuando le había gritado, solamente se escondió debajo de la meza, el abrió la puerta y observo que era Keith, quien tenia la mirada un poco desanimada y algo mal.<p>

-Sucede algo?...Te vez un poco-

Antes de que pudiera terminar Keith se dirigió a abrazarlo haciendo que Shadow se sonrojara, el correspondió el abrazo

-Que…que sucede Keith?, paso algo malo?-Decía el peligris

-Lync… Lync me ha dejado-Empezando a llorar-Me dejo… pero… todo fue un mal entendido-

-Si… este hablando de eso quiero decirte toda la verdad-Cerrando los ojos-Keith la verdad es que yo…-Antes de poder terminar la palabra observo que el gatito salía de la casa, ya que no habían cerrado la puerta-O no el gato-

Shadow se separo de Keith y salió por el gato. El gatito iba muy rápido, algunas nubes grises empezaban a aparecer en el cielo, Shadow observo el cielo para solo enojarse

-AAAH!, MALDITO GATO POR QUE AHORA-

En cambio Keith también había salido a buscar al gatito, el se dirigió al centro para poder encontrarlo, sin embargo comenzó a llover un poco fuerte el entro en una tienda para poder comprar un paraguas en lo que lo atendían observo una televisión que estaba encendida cerca de la caja registradora y estaban las noticias

"Les anunciamos que esta tarde un autobús con 15 pasajeros junto con el conductor fueron secuestrados, en este mismo instante están todos de rehenes en un edificio, hemos conseguido grabar a algunas personas que están en este embrollo"

Keith solamente suspiro ya que solamente pasaron a dos personas pero ninguna de ellas las conocía, después de eso salió de la tienda y continúo buscando al gatito. Shadow estaba buscando por toda la calle hasta que al fin lo encontró

-Te encontré maldito gatito?-Decía muy enojado-Te podrías enfermar bueno en fin, vamos Keith esta buscándote también-

El gatito solamente se quedo ahí parado, Shadow se acercaba con cuidado. Una vez que ya estaba cerca de el lo cogió rápidamente para que no se volviera a ir.

-JAJAJAJA!, estúpido gatito soy mas rápido que tu-Se empezó a reír el peligris

Al gatito no le pareció que le llamara asi entonces lo único que gano Shadow fue unos buenos rasguños en su cara, Shadow empezó a gritar una vez que los dos se calmaron ya iban de regreso a casa de Shadow, cuando paso por una tienda de electrónica observo que estaba Lync junto con varias personas como rehenes

"Estos son todos los que están tomados como rehenes por el delincuente, los policías están haciendo todo lo posible para que no haya heridos, y poder rescatarlos"

-Esto es malo… si Keith lo viera no se como se pondrá-Se da media vuelta y nota que el rubio estaba detrás de el- Pero que ironía!-Muy sorprendido

-Que no me tenia que enterar de que?-Decía el rubio-Shadow estas todo mojado, por que no compraste un paraguas?-

-Pues por que le podría pasar algo al pequeño gatito, y pues eso haría que Lync estuviera triste no lo crees?-

Keith solamente bajo la mirada, y recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Lync el día que los había visto a ellos dos juntos.

**=FLASH BACK=**

-Perdóname Keith…pero creo…-Con tristeza

-No lo digas-Decía con un pesar-Por favor… no me hagas esto

-Deberíamos terminar-Cerrando los ojos y empezando a caminar para enseguida tomar su autobús

-Keith…Creo que serás más feliz con el-suspirando e imaginándose al peligris y al rubio juntos-No seré un estorbo para ustedes dos-Con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

-Necesito hablar contigo mañana, espero que aceptes mi invitación-Decía el rubio cuando estaba alado del pelirosa

**=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=**

-Perdóname se me había olvidado-Decía el peligris un poco triste

-No te preocupes, por cierto que me querías decir?-

-Keith la verdad es que yo… -Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar muy rápido y el se ponía colorado-

-Que es lo que pasa?-

-En las noticias dijieron que hubo un secuestro de un autobús con varias personas-

-Si, lo estaban anunciando en las noticias-Decía el rubio mientras tomaba al gatito

-Pues entre esas personas estaba…Lync-Baja la mirada y empieza a correr

-Espera a donde vas… y como que el esta entre las personas?-Le grito el rubio al peligris

-No quiero que estés triste por que le suceda algo yo quiero que seas feliz-Le contesto

Keith solamente se quedo ahí observando como Shadow empezaba a alejarse rápidamente, el se quedo un poco confundido. Comenzó a pensar desde el momento en el que lo volvió a ver después de la separación de los vexos.

_-Shadow…tu…por que haces esto por mi?-Penso el rubio mientras el gatito le lamia la barbilla._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta ahi lo deje espero que les alla gustado mucho este capitulo <strong>  
><em>


	11. Su destino es estar juntos

_**Un poco corto pero pues ya que! muajajaja al fin imaginacion e inspiracion muy genial ya puedo saber en que va a terminar igual que ustes...disfrutenlo**_

* * *

><p>Shadow se dirigía hacia donde estaba el autobús secuestrado, mientras que en su mente iba pensando, en que podría ser feliz el resto de su vida sin importarle que alguien estuviera triste, o….quizas ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos como uno solo.<p>

-Creo que al fin..lo entiendo todo-Recordando lo que habían dicho los demás-

=FLASH BACK=

_- __Lync ha estado con Keith por 6 meses-Recordando a Hydron-Eso son celos, tienes que aprender de la vida-_

_-Siempre creí que eras una persona muy amargada, sin corazón…Y también sin sentimientos-Recordando a Mira-_

_-Antes de los vexos se separaran me di cuanta que el era la persona mas importante para mi-Recordando a Lync-_

_-Por cierto Shadow gracias por lo de ayer-Decía Keith aun sin abrir los ojos-Por haber acompañado a Lync a su casa-Voltea a ver a Shadow-En verdad no creí que tuvieras un poco de generosidad en tu corazón-Sonríe_

=FIN FLASH BACK=

-Por esos sentimientos me he hecho débil…pero no mas-Ya casi llegando y pasando por charcos de agua que había en el piso-

Shadow al fin había llegado, pero para ese entonces los policías ya habían arrestado al delicuente. Tambien había algunas ambulancias por si había algún herido, sin embargo solamente había gente que estaba desmayada o se les bajaba la presión. El chico se acerco un poco mas para poder ver lo que sucedia, miro por todos lados y miro a link que estaba hablando con un policía. (De seguro eran policías mexicanos por que no le dijieron nada a Shadow)

-Estas…bien Lync?-Decia el peligris entre gemidos de cansancio-

-S…si, pero-Abrazando al peligris- Tenia mucho miedo…nos amenazo-

-Tranquilo ya todo paso-Correspondiéndole el abrazo-Ahora, vamos…Keith te quiere ver-

-A decir verdad yo no…-

En ese entonces a los policías se les escapa el preso y este toma el arma de uno de ellos y dispara hacia donde están Shadow y Lync (les dije que son policías mexicanos xD). Un movimiento ninja que hizo Shadow hizo de escudo a Lync para que no saliera herido.

Lync al ver que habían dado por la espalda del lado derecho, no pudo evitar dar un gran grito.

-SHADOW!-Grito el pelirosa-

Shadow miro a Lync y movio los labios diciéndole algo que el solamente podía escuchar, después de eso solamente se desmayo. Las lagrimas de Lync comenzaron a salir, los policías pudieron detener y lo metieron a la patrulla, mientras que a Shadow se lo llevaron en la ambulancia.

Después de esa escena, Shadow despertó en una camilla del hospital miro a sus alrededores y solamente miro su a Hydron sentado alado de su cama.

-Hy...dron…que estas haciendo?-Intentando levantarse-

-No te esfuerces demasiado o te lastimaras mas-Terminando de cortar unas manzanas-Tuviste suerte de que no te atravesara un pulmón-

-Pero…Lync esta bien…verdad?-

-Claro que el lo esta…pero si es tu rival por que lo salvaste tuviste una gran oportunidad-

-El peligris solamente bajo la cabeza-Por que me di cuenta de que ellos están destinados a estar juntos, para siempre-

-Entonces…te darás vencido por el?-Mirándolo a los ojos-

-Si...Además, creo que seria demasiado problemático tener a alguien a mi lado-

-Ya veo…por eso actuabas raro cuando estabas conmigo verdad?-Decía el rubio mientras entraba a la habitación-Con que tenias sentimientos amorosos hacia mi-

-Que tanto has escuchado-Le pregunto-

-Lo suficiente como para poder entenderlo-

-PERO SI SOY UN VERDADERO PEN…-

-Come manzana Shadow!-Decía el ojo malva mientras le metía un pedazo de manzana a su boca-Esta muy dulce y jugosa verdad?

Shadow mientras masticaba no podía evitar ver feo a Hydron que el simplemente sonreía, Keith le dio las gracias y sin mas rodeos se paso a retirar.

-Por que hiciste eso?-Decia enojado el peligris

-Acaso querias arruinarlo?...asi déjalo hasta que salgas del hospital-

* * *

><p><em><strong>No muy largo pero ya...ahora si en proceso el ultimo capitulo<strong>_

_**espero que les este gustando -w- uniu!**_

_**bye bye**_


	12. Amor Imposible Final

_**Lo he terminado! -Corriendo como loca maniatica- a wiwi que si he terminado espero que el final sea de su agrado. Uniu!**_

_**comienzen a leer nwn**_

* * *

><p>Shadow no tardo en salir después de 1 mes por supuesto no le quedo mas que dar un gran respiro de libertad, ya que podía volver a respirar aire contaminado (jajaja eso que).<p>

-Bueno…parece que iré a casa a relajarme un poco-Decía el peligris mientras caminaba con una tranquilidad y sin preocupaciones-

Mientras caminaba seguía recordando lo que había hecho para poder proteger a Lync, ahora que el lo pensaba era la primera vez que hacia eso por alguien y mas por que el era su rival en el amor. Pero si tal vez, solo si tal vez no lo hubiera salvado se hubiera dado cuenta de que Keith no estaría feliz, tal vez Shadow lo estaría pero no soportaría ver a Keith deprimido por siempre.

-Pero bueno...creo que hize algo bueno jajajaja-Riendose mientras sacaba su lengua-Dormiré todo el día…-

Cuando el llego a su casa noto que su puerta estaba abierta, el frunció el ceño y entro en posición de batalla y miro a su alrededor, notando que no había nadie solo cerro la puerta y solo se escucho un….

-FELICIDADES!-Saliendo todos los vexos de su escondite-BIENVENIDO A CASA!

-O.O Pero…que les sucede…-Enojado-Entrando así en la casa de los demás….y como es que tenían mi llave? ¬¬-

-No fue muy difícil, Hydron tiene un duplicado de tu llave-Decía Mylene mientras tomaba un poco de agua-

-Pero…tu…-Mirando con odio a Hydron-

-Que es muy fácil decirle al cerrajero: Disculpe, se me ha perdido mi juego de llaves-Sonriendo inocentemente- Y después le soborne para que no digiera nada y se olvidare de ese día viva yo!-

Shadow se quedo con su cara de WTF! Guardándose las ganas de darle un mega golpe a Hydron por eso, Volt solamente le dio un leve golpe en la espalda en donde había sido herido y a este solamente le dolió demasiado.

-Pero bueno, espero que ya no te duela verdad?-Decía Volt mientras sonreía-

-Po..por supuesto que me duele imbécil ¬¬-

-Bueno, ya para la charla se supone que es una fiesta de bienvenida no lo creen?-Decia Keith mientras sacaba una cámara digital-Hay que conmemorar este día, no lo crees Shadow?-Mirando al peligris-

-S…si, como sea-Sonrojándose un poco y mirando a otro lado-

-Primero los regalos!-Decía el pelirosa como un niño pequeño en navidad o en su cumpleaños-Y como yo soy el menor daré el primero, toma Shadow-Dandole la antigua cajita solo que una nueva por que la otra estaba muy maltratada-

-Gracias Lync pero…no necesito ningún regalo-Mirando a otro lado-

-Por favor Shadow-Decía el rubio-Disfruta el día de hoy, después de todo ya no vas a tener tiempo libre verdad?-

-Eh?...por qué dices eso?-Un poco molesto-

-Por que trabajas en mi restaurante-Decía el ojiamarillo sonriendo de lado-

-Cierto somos compañeros de trabajo Shadow jajaja-Decía el ojimalva mientras le daba unas palmaditas es su espalda-

Lync le entrego la cajita y este lo abrió, para ver que era un pequeño dije en forma de un pequeño escorpión, este mostro una pequeña sonrisa. Ace y Mira le regalaron una playera de color negro con un dragón morado en medio, Volt por su parte le regalo el uniforme del trabajó para que asi no gastara mucho (jajaja xD), Mylene solamente le dio un abrazo ya que con tanto trabajo no pudo regalarle algo. Keith le regalo su mascara con la que antes era Spectra.

-Pero…esto es tuyo por que me lo das ¬¬-

-Pues…es mejor que este afuera que guardado por siempre no lo crees?-Dándole un abrazo y susurrándole algo al oído- Gracias por lo que le dijiste a Lync esa vez-

Shadow en ese entonces recordó el instante de que le dispararon que le pudo decir algo al pequeño niño.

=FLASH BACK=

_Lync al ver que habían dado por la espalda del lado derecho, no pudo evitar dar un gran grito._

_-SHADOW!-Grito el pelirosa-_

_-Por favor…no te alejes de Keith cuídalo-Mostrándole una leve sonrisa-Tu y el son el uno para el otro-_

=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=

-Aah…con que te lo dijo?-Pensando-Maldito mocoso ¬¬

-Bueno…y ahora que hacemos?-Decía la peli azul-Ya repartimos regalos y ahora que?

-PASTEL!-Decía el ojo malva junto con el pelirosa-

-Cierto compramos un rico pastel con fresas-Decía la peli naranja-Se ve que esta muy delicioso-

-Tienes razón hermana, además Ace fue tan amable de pagarlo, muchas gracias-

-No tienes que agradecer ¬¬-Sonrojado-

-Por que te sonrojaste Ace?-Decía el pelirosa un poco dudoso-

-Déjalo Lync, quiere verse muy kawai para esta Mira-Sonriendo-

-Q...que?...callate-Dandole un mega coco a Hydron-

-Oye eso me dolió Dx-Sobandose la cabeza

Todos rieron después de eso, obligaron a Shadow a que le mordiera al pastel sin mencionar que termino con pastel en toda la cara. Al final de cuentas nadie comió pastel por que el quiso venganza y les aventó pastel a todos, sin antes un grito de guerra "ATAQUEN PASTELES ASESINOS", ya casi casi se sentía maestro pastelero.

El día comenzaba a acabarse antes de que todos se fueran comenzaron a limpiar la casa que estaba llena de pastel, Ace parecía un poco decepcionado ya que ese pastel había sido muy caro, los chicos comenzaban a despedirse de Shadow.

-Vaya...alfin se fueron-Suspirando aliviado-Ahora si podre dormir un poco-Acostándose en su sillón-

-Y así fue como Shadow se da por vencido en su primer amor-Decía el ojo malva mientras salía de la cocina-

-TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!-

-Solo me gusta molestar a la gente-Tomando la mascara de Spectra- Waw, esta muy padre la verdad-

-Déjalo en su lugar no la toques ¬¬-Cerrando los ojos-

-Pero que es esto…una…carta?-

Shadow se levanto en chinga le arrebato la carta junto con la mascara y se subió a su cuarto.

-Vete a tu casa Hydron!-Desde su habitación-

-Si, si como tu quieras-

Hydron sonrió de lado y salió de la casa para después ver solamente la puerta. Shadow leyó la carta conforme cada párrafo terminaba de leer daba una leve sonrisa, de ves en cuando se enojaba por lo que decía. Pero al final de la carta solamente se rio y saco su lengua.

Desde ese momento todo volvió a la normalidad Mylene, se canso de ser enfermera por que para ella era un poco molesto, Lync pudo terminar sus estudios con una buena calificación, Keith siguió alado de Lync como antes sin ninguna diferencia…a acepción de que ahora lo había hecho todo suyo, Ace y Mira siguieron saliendo muy campantemente, Hydron continuaba trabajando pero ahora lo habían ascendido a supervisor de doble turno, Volt comenzaba a pensar en tener mas sucursales, Shadow…continuo trabajando en el restaurante aunque no le gustaba que Hydron fuera superior a él, sin embargo desde ese primer sentimiento que tuvo se dio cuenta…cuenta de que lo que él quería era algo que muchos conocían y que han pasado por eso…ya que el tuvo:

.:"Un Amor Imposible":.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno...asi doy por terminada esta historia que la habia abandonado por muuucho tiempo (eso creo yop o.o)<strong>_

_**Lo de la carta...pues...no se me ocurrio nada asi que pueden pensar lo que quieran -w- sea bueno o malo que viva la imaginacion!**_

_**Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado y que se hayan divertido jojojo **_

_**bye bye**_

_**atte: Shion Natsume Ibn La Ahad **_


End file.
